


Secret Santa

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki has fallen in love with Sakurai Sho since he first came to work at Matsumoto Corporation. He finds the other man gorgeous but he's too shy to approach him. A chance appears to him when the CEO, Matsumoto Jun, proposes a Secret Santa Event, as a way to build stronger bonds among his employees. Motivated by his colleague and friend, Ninomiya Kazunari, he decides to take action. Will the outcome be the one he's hoping for?





	

Title: Secret Santa (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Ohmiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aiba Masaki has fallen in love with Sakurai Sho since he first came to work at Matsumoto Corporation. He finds the other man gorgeous but he's too shy to approach him. A chance appears to him when the CEO, Matsumoto Jun, proposes a Secret Santa Event, as a way to build stronger bonds among his employees. Motivated by his colleague and friend, Ninomiya Kazunari, he decides to take action. Will the outcome be the one he's hoping for?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

 

 

Secret Santa

  
  
  
  
Masaki’s heart was pounding crazily in his chest as he checked his mailbox. It must have already been there… It had been two weeks since the CEO of the company, Matsumoto Jun, had announced his idea of organizing a Secret Santa Event as a way to make the bond among the employees stronger.   
  
\---  
  
_ “You can choose someone to whom you’d want to give a gift and send it anonymously along with a small card, wishing them Merry Christmas or whatever it is that you want them to know!” _  
  
_ Immediately a low murmur covered the room. It wasn’t the first time that the CEO would propose something not so… common. Masaki’s eyes immediately went to the Human Resources Supervisor and close friend of the CEO himself, Sakurai Sho. He had fallen in love with this man since he had first casted his eyes on him. It was the first day he started working at Matsumoto Corporation, when he saw him entering in the elevator. He was so handsome and looked so elegant in that dark blue suit… Masaki had forgotten how to breathe… _  
  
_ Eight months had passed by and even if he had the chance to meet him many times since then, he still found it hard to approach him. What could he say? He was afraid of rejection or worse… indifference… the other was standing higher than him… _  
  
_ “Isn’t this your perfect chance?” Masaki heard his colleague and turned-out-to-be-a-good friend, Ninomiya Kazunari.  _  
  
_ Masaki turned his gaze to his friend who looked at him with a small smirk. “You think it’s a good idea?” _  
  
_ “It’s anonymously and you’ll have the chance to send him something! Perhaps, he’ll like it and if you give some hint that it’s from you maybe he’ll send one to you as well! I’m sure it wouldn’t pass unnoticed… It’s not like he’s popular…” Nino chuckled but continued. “Matsumoto Jun might become your cupid! Who knows?!” _  
  
_ Masaki looked at the man who was standing a few meters away, by Matsumoto Jun’s side. ‘There is no way that such a gorgeous man was unpopular...’ Their eyes met for a mere second before Masaki averted his away. He could feel his cheeks blush. ‘How can I actually believe that there would be a chance?’ _  
  
_ “That would be a miracle, Nino…” _  
  
_ Nino patted his shoulder. “But you are someone who believes in miracles, right?” _  
  
_ “And you?” Masaki asked in a whisper in an attempt to chance the subject of the discussion. “Will you send yours to Ohno from the designing department?” _  
  
_ Nino smirked. “Of course, I will… and I’ll make sure he knows it’s me!” _  
  
_ Masaki followed his friend’s gaze just to meet Ohno’s flushed face. He chuckled. “You like to tease him!” _  
  
_ Nino shrugged. “It’s not my fault that he’s so adorable and with such a cute butt… he’s made for my hands!” _  
  
_ Masaki cleared his throat. He knew that Nino would molest the other whenever he had the chance and couldn’t help feeling a bit uneasy. _  
  
_ “I don’t even want to think what you’ll send to him!” _  
  
_ Nino giggled. “I don’t know what you have in mind but I can assure you, it won’t be a sex toy… That comes only once we’re together!” _  
  
_ “Nino!” Masaki cleared his throat in an attempt to remain calm.  _  
  
_ They were finally told to go back to their offices. Masaki looked again at Sakurai Sho who was smiling at something Matsumoto Jun was whispering in his ear. He frowned. They looked so perfect together… As if they were meant to be together… _  
  
_ “You don’t have to worry, Masaki! Sakurai misses the main parts our CEO enjoys!” Nino whispered, as they headed to their offices that were located at the end of the corridor.  _  
  
_ “How can you be so sure?” _  
  
_ “Because he never appreciated my perfect ass?!” _  
  
_ Masaki looked at his friend with narrowed eyes making Nino giggle. _  
  
_ “Ok… I’m kidding… I’ve seen his girlfriend leaving his office after lunch time. She’s a beautiful girl and he was literally melting from love…” _  
  
_ Masaki sat at his office, resting both his elbows on his desk.  _  
  
_ “You shouldn’t miss the chance…” _  
  
_ Masaki opened his computer while having a small pout. He knew he shouldn’t… but he wanted it to be perfect. What could he send to Sakurai Sho? _  
  
_ \--- _  
  
Masaki took a deep breath as he leaned closer. _Oy my God!_ Inside he found a small package. It was the anonymous package. Immediately, he opened the door of his apartment, took his shoes off and without caring about his clothes, he sat on the sofa and opened the box. Inside, there was a woolen, beige tartan-type plaid scarf. It was extremely soft against his skin. _It must be quite expensive…_ he thought and looked at its tag; 100% cashmere. Burberry. Masaki was left with his mouth open. Who could be the one who had made him such an expensive gift?!  
  
Inside the box there was a small card.  
  
** Aiba Masaki-kun, **  
** I should admit I was really happy when I first found out about **  
** Matsumoto Jun’s idea of Secret Santa Event. Probably, because  **  
** I now have the opportunity to send you this small gift!  **  
** I should also admit that I’ve been your admirer… You’re dedicated,  **  
** hard-working and your smile is probably the most beautiful smile, **  
** I’ve ever seen. Since you came to the company, you’ve made me smile more… **  
** I wish you’ll find it of your taste and you’ll wear it the day of  **  
** your Birthday. I’m sure you’ll look fantastic with it! **  
** Please, consider it more a Birthday gift, rather than a Christmas one… **  
  
** Love, your S ** . ** S (Secret Santa) **  
  
  
Masaki was left speechless. Whoever his Secret Santa was knew about his birthday. He looked at the card again, as if that would help him realize that it had really happened. The scarf, the words chosen, everything could point at _him_ … Masaki lied down on the sofa staring at the white ceiling. There’s no doubt that his heart wanted to believe that it was _him_ … But… _How can I be sure?_  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
“So, have you accepted it yet?”  
  
Sho threw a cold stare at his friend. “I will forget that you’re my boss, Jun and I’ll talk to you the way I used to when we were back at college!”  
  
Jun burst into laughs. “Don’t get mad! I just made a small question! And you know that all this Secret Santa Event was organized just for you!”  
  
Sho sighed turning his gaze back at his drink. “I do and I really appreciate it, Jun but how can you be sure?!”  
  
Jun sighed shaking his head. “You guys are helpless. He’s missed his floor because he has been staring at you, he continues pouring coffee, making a mess in the kitchen because he has been staring at you, his cheeks turn red and he forgets what he wants to tell me whenever you’re in the office with me and you ask me how I can be sure?!”  
  
Sho sighed defeated. “Ok… maybe you’re right… but what if he doesn’t send me one?! Or what if he doesn’t like the one I sent to him!”  
  
“There’s only one way to find out…” Jun said finishing his drink before making a small nod to the bartender. “You asked him to wear your scarf on his Birthday, right?”  
  
Sho frowned but nodded nevertheless.   
  
“Good… We’ll just have to wait and see then!”  
  
“Huh?!”  
  
“I can always have a Christmas party at work, can’t I?” Jun winked at him as he stood up. He took a banknote and gave it to the bartender. “My treat, today!” he hurriedly put on his coat. “I must go now! Ami-chan is waiting for dinner! Go home and I’m sure your Secret Santa gift will be waiting for you!”  
  
Sho saw his friend leaving the small bar they had come after work, thinking what he had told him. It was true that he had fallen in love with Aiba Masaki. How couldn’t he? He was the most charming man he had ever seen… Emulative but not competitive, professional but with a sense of friendly approach, smart and beautiful… Sho sighed. He wasn’t blind. He knew that he wasn’t invisible to the other but how could he be sure? What if he made a mistake and took his friendliness for something more? What if he was rejected? Sighing, he decided to leave, as well. It was late anyway and tomorrow he had to wake up early.  
  
***  
  
Sho’s eyes weren’t fooling him; he was indeed holding a small package. Inside, he found a carefully folded tie. Its colors had as base the dark green with darker and lighter red spots. Sho could tell that it was pure silk and had to admit that whoever had chosen it, had a great taste in fashion.  
  
“Tell me there’s a card…” he muttered to himself as he took the package in his hands. What he found was a piece of paper. Sho smiled. _That is something that Aiba Masaki could do…_ he unfolded it and start reading, his breath having turned completely uneven.  
  
Sakurai Sho-san,   
I know you work too much and I really admire you for that but    
please, take care of yourself! Ok?   
When Matsumoto-san announced this Secret Santa thing,    
I admit I was happy; happy because Sho-san could have my present!    
I’m sure you must have already received many and maybe, there are    
more waiting for you but I hope that you’ll like mine.    
I thought that a tie would be a good choice since you see many people!    
You are always so handsome and elegant at work! I know that you    
usually choose dark blue or gray but it’s Christmas and I wanted you    
to have a more Christmas-y tie! It was hard to choose but in the end,    
I decided to go for the green one, as it is my favorite color!   
I’m sorry, if this turned out to be a letter…   
Merry Christmas!    
  
With lots of love,   
your Mysterious Admirer!    
  
p.s. I’d have bought a proper card but when I remembered about it,   
it was already late and didn’t want you to receive it late. I’m sorry…   
  
  
  
Sho couldn’t hold his smile back. This could have been Aiba Masaki’s letter. He didn’t know his writing style but the way this… _letter_ was written reflected so much his personality.   
  
***  
  
He was sitting on his desk, looking at the piece of paper again. He closed his eyes and imagined the other trying to write the letter…  
  
“Why are you smiling so creepily?” the question was spoken in a teasing tone.  
  
Sho only cleared his throat avoiding to reply.  
  
“No need, he sent you a gift!”  
  
“ _Someone_ sent me a gift…”  
  
Jun placed his coat behind the door and grabbed the letter from Sho’s hands. He chuckled as he finished it. “He’s so sweet… he somehow confessed!”  
  
“Well, I do hope it’s him…”  
  
Jun raised his eyebrow. “One. He starts by telling you that he worries about your health. That could only be Aiba. Two. He’s sure you’ll receive many gifts. Only Aiba could actually think you’re popular with that cold behavior of yours. Three. He says ‘Secret Santa Thing’. Only him would say that! Whenever he forgets the official title, he uses ‘thing’ which I usually do not like so much and four. He signs as Mysterious Admirer!”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Mysterious Admirer… MA… Masaki Aiba?!”  
  
Sho gasped. He hadn’t thought of that.   
  
Jun patted his back amicably. “Don’t worry… love always makes us blind and sometimes stupid!”  
  
“Jun!” Sho tried to sound angry but couldn’t. He was too happy at the moment to be angry.  
  
“You’re welcome!”  
  
Sho hugged the other. “Thank you!”  
……………………………………………..  
  
  
“Nino, are you sure it will be him?”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “It’s the nth time you ask me that. I told you that it’s _him_. We checked up the price and it’s something only someone from a higher position could have bought. That card was _screaming_ ‘I’m Sakurai’ with all the politeness and savoir-vivre, savoir-faire whatever it is that he has and don’t forget that from his sign it was obvious that he was hinting his name! S.S aka Sakurai Sho! Now, stop doubting and go out there to see it with your eyes!”  
  
Masaki pouted. “You’re right! I must go!”  
  
Nino sighed relieved. “Finally!” he scanned the crowd fast. “I have a stubborn Ohno Satoshi to seduce!”  
  
***  
  
Masaki took a glass of red wine he was offered and walked further at the deck. The CEO had organized a Christmas Party and to Masaki’s surprise it was on a luxurious yacht. Luckily, the cold wasn’t much. He spent a few minutes to search for the other but when he finally saw him, he was having a conversation with the CEO himself and a young woman. He couldn’t go and speak to him. Sighing, he walked a few meters away, his eyes staring at the blue of the sea.   
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”   
  
He gasped. There was no doubt; this voice belonged to no one else but Sakurai Sho. He turned around and gasped again. Not only was the other standing there, looking gorgeous in his suit and his perfect smile but was also wearing the tie he had sent him as gift.   
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sho asked him.  
  
Masaki felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment. “It is…” he said in a tiny voice.  
  
Sho made a few steps forward till he was standing next to Masaki, his eyes staring at the horizon. “I’m happy…”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Sho turned to look at him with a smile. “You wore it…” Masaki felt his heart pounding crazily against his ribs. _It’s him… it’s really him…_ “I was sure you’d look fantastic but now that I see you, I must admit that the proper word is breathtaking…”  
  
Masaki lowered his head, feeling his cheeks burning.   
  
“Oh… Aiba-kun… can I also tell you a secret?” Sho asked in a low voice, making it impossible for Masaki to look up at him. Smiling, he leaned closer at his ear and whispered. “You shouldn’t feel sorry for not having bought me a card… Your letter was probably the most precious… _thing_ … I have ever received…”  
  
Masaki didn’t know what to say. He felt Sho’s fingers on his chin, pulling it up till their eyes met.  
  
“I was really fluttered to know that you think I’m handsome…”  
  
“You are…” Masaki whispered before he could hold himself back.  
  
“And you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met… I guess I was a coward for not having told you anything all these months…”  
  
“You mean…” Masaki’s eyes were staring at Sho’s with hope.  
  
Sho caressed feather-like Masaki’s cheek. “I’m in love with you… and I hope you’re in love with me, as well…”   
  
Masaki could only nod, his heart beating crazily in his chest, almost painfully as he saw the other leaning closer, till their lips were only a few centimeters apart.   
  
“Happy Birthday, Masaki…” Sho whispered on Masaki’s lips and joined them together.   
  
Around them, cheers and clapping could be heard but nothing mattered more than the taste of their first kiss.   
  
“Ready to go?” Sho asked once he broke it.  
  
Masaki was left dumbfounded as Sho took his glass of wine and left it along with his on a small table next to them. “Go, where?”  
  
“To our first date. Today, it’s my boyfriend’s birthday and we won’t celebrate it?! Why do you think I came here all dressed up?” He took a hold of Masaki’s hand and led him to the entrance. “Come on!”  
  
Masaki let Sho lead him to his car that was parked outside, still not being able to realize what was happening. He felt as if he was floating on air but he was sure about one thing; this was the best gift Santa could give him.   
  


 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's another surprise! ^_^ I guess I'm in a fluffy SA mood but honestly, I couldn't help it after I saw the last Non-no's SA photoshoot organized by Jun! xD 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
  
  



End file.
